Star Wars - The Clone Wars - Into The Darkness
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: Prequel to 'Star Wars: Clone Rebellion'. This adventure has the answers and some interesting events of characters as I create this as a final season to TCW. Some events are Ahsoka's return to her old beliefs and other characters from TCW reacting to her return. (Many characters who are OC's will be ones used in the other story).
1. Return To Our Order

**Welcome! **

**This is the story based before Star Wars: Clone Rebellion. As you know, certain plots within the story have not been answered and deserve the answers to be told. As I said, I'd be starting this right after I had finished Season 1 of Clone Rebellion. But I decided to start now. I probably wouldn't start at all of I don't start now.**

**As we know Ahsoka has returned to the Jedi Order and we know I have updated the Clone Rebellion story to explain small bits about her return. I also have Rex being titled as an ARC Captain. We never really did get the answer whether or not Rex was or wasn't an ARC Trooper. I am going to** **take the guess that Rex is indeed just a Clone Captain. As a result of this, I will explain certain plot elements such as characters bits in the story and how it leads to Order 66.**

**Also, since I am working on the other story too, updates on both projects will be twice as slow. Enjoy.**

* * *

_War reaching critical systems! The Confederacy of Independent Systems has made it's mark against the Galactic Republic by attacking critical point through out the galaxy! During these critical moments, many Jedi and Clones have been sent to multiple planets in the mid rim to avoid losing more ground! Anakin Skywalker and the 501st have been send to the planet Saleucami! Their mission is to save the last base belonging to the Republic in the outer rim before the enemy come closer!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Return of Snips:**

**501st Fleet:**

Anakin Skywalker was on his bridge with his first man Captain Rex and Admiral Yularen. They were heading to the planet Saleucami to give support to a Republican base under attack by CIS forces. Anakin's fleet had four Venator-Class Star Destroyers as its main battle fleet. Surprising enough, there wasn't a Sep fleet here to 'greet' them here.

"We've arrived to Saleucami sir. But we haven't got any Droid fleets in range. I don't see anything hostile." Rex confirms.

"Well we can't let our guard down." Anakin says and directed his attention to Yularen. "Admiral, make sure we don't run into enemy traps while we approach. One worng move and it could cost us our entire fleet."

"Understood General, I'll make sure we don't fall into the enemy's hands." Admiral Yularen says.

"Rex, get the men ready. We can't risk holding up ourselves while we can lose this planet." Anakin orders.

"Right away General" Rex says leaving the Jedi General and Admiral.

"How many Clones are on the surface?" Admiral Yularen asks.

"From what I hear, there are just enough to last a quater of one rotation. Unless the Droids have gotten some new technology, then we'll need to get there faster." Anakin explains. "Remember Admiral Yularen. We must not lose our fleet, or we'll be stuck here."

"I'll make sure the pilots are on standby for when we come under attack. Good luck General. We're counting on you." Admiral Yularen says.

"You know me. We'll finish this in no time." Anakin says with a grin forging on his face.

Anakin walks to the turbolift nearby and Yularen just stares as the Jedi Knight departures from the Venator's bridge.

* * *

**Anakin's Venator-Class Star Destroyer Hanger:**

Anakin walked into his hanger and saw his Clones he would be taking along with him into combat. Knowing how battles usually end, some or most will probably not survive. He was proud to serve with his soldiers. They were his most trusted people. The Clones will be on foot or using Walkers during this campaign. AT-TEs and AT-RTs would be the main choice for heavy support.

All in total there was twenty two Clones standing around waiting for the General to brief them on the mission. Most of the other Clones were busy loading Walkers, supplies and checking to see if any vehicles were in anyway damaged. So far, there was no battles.

Rex stood with the large group of Clones awaiting their leader. Other Clones included was Fives, Jesse, Kix, Tup and the brief assistance of Delta Squad. The members of Delta Squad were named Boss, Scorch, Fixer and Sev. They were called to this mission because it is the last front in need of protection that is in the outer rim.

"Alright. This is the plan men. Jedi Master Fisto is in charge of the land forces and he doesn't have long before the Droids start breaching their base. Our mission of course is to give all we can for support and drive back the Clankers from our territory. We haven't got all day, so I'm counting on Snips to-" Anakin was disusing the plan to his men, but he forgot that she has been gone, even though it has been over half a year. His head was looking down to his right, expecting to find his one and only Jedi Padawan. Or ex-Padawan.

Anakin's facial expression changes from his serious General form to a sad and distracted look. He knew that when he saw Ahsoka go down the steps of the Jedi Temple, that it may be the last he would ever see of her. It was stupid! Ahsoka was turned on by almost everyone (where it not for Anakin and Padme there for her). Anakin heard about what Tarkin said to Ahsoka and he was outraged by his words. After the battle, maybe he should visit the Admiral and give him a piece of his mind.

Rex sees Anakin looking worried as his face looked over to his right. The General has been in pain for over half a year and Rex knew it was slowly growing into anger. Rex knew he had hate for the Admiral Tarkin, but now Anakin would obviously have a large grudge against the Jedi Council. It was easy to say at least that he actually hated he Council just a small bit. Obi-Wan however still seemed like his loyal friend and Master. Anakin's head seemed to drift uncontrollably into the clouds and into the dark thunderstorm of the Darkside. Lightening would be the sign of Anakin failing to control his emotions.

Rex walks up to Anakin who is ten feet away from the group and places his hand on his General's shoulder and Anakin stopped looking distracted in the direction he was faced. He looked into the Clone Captain's eyes who looked back at him with understanding and sadness within them. The Clone Captain had became fast friends with Ahsoka for the two years they had been serving along the line of the war.

"I'm sorry sir. We all here feel for you about Commander Tano leaving." Rex says.

"Thank you Rex." Anakin says now walking away from the group and having Rex follow. " But the pain is still in me. I mean, Ahsoka was almost executed and Barriss was just captured before she was sentenced. Even though I had brought Barriss in to trade with Ahsoka, she didn't get the death penalty! Ahsoka was almost killed and Barriss is spared! Where is the justice these days!?" Anakin asks banging his fist onto a LAAT and causing a large dent.

"We all do respect sir, but it has been over half a galactic year and you are still worried about her. I'm sure it's alright to let her go. She must be living the time of her life." Rex says.`

"Or maybe she's dead." Anakin whispers harshly.

"Sir, I am certain Ahsoka is fine. Remember you and her carry a Master and Apprentice bond and I'm pretty sure it is still strong." Rex assures.

"I just hope I see her again. She is very important to me and I would destroy anything if I find out she has been kidnapped or killed." Anakin says darkly.

'Sir, please get you mind off of this. We've still got a battle to get to, and I doubt General Fisto will hold out if we just stand around." Rex says.

"Just get the men inside the Gunships, Rex. I can barely think when Ahsoka isn't around." Anakin says.

"I understand sir. Please don't take to long. We need to head out ASAP." Rex says.

Anakin nods while turned back to his Clone Captain and Rex just gets back to his brothers. Fives, Jessie, Kix and Tup were now lined up leaning against one of the panel doors of the closest Gunship. Delta Squad was with the other thirteen Clones in a circle speaking among themselves. Rex decides to speak with the four men at the LAAT who fought on Umbara with him and survived Krell's rampage. Rex knew he didn't need to load all of the men strait away. Anakin was in a dark corner of the hanger sitting on a crate thinking and possibly moping about Ahsoka.

Fives was the first to speak. The ARC Trooper didn't like it when his General moped about Ahsoka. It seemed like that when he would think of Ahsoka, he'd cause more men to die due to being distracted. "Let me guess. General's upset again?"

"It hasn't been very easy for the General the past few months Fives. I'm just worried that he may try something extremely dangerous and suicidal." Rex says looking into the dark part of the hanger barely seeing Anakin.

"If he wants to do something to get his kind off Commander Tano, then he should just stop wasting time and get on with the mission. We know that since it is a large assault force on the ground against us, we probably won't make it on time." Fives says.

"General Skywalker said that we'd have six hours before the entire base is wiped out. I have tried Fives, but I think we have to wait for this matter." Rex says.

Fives just listened to Rex and looked back at the Jedi General who was in the dark still. He was so confused right now. Ahsoka was someone he dearly loved. She was- is his sister. He loved her as his family. Shmi was his mom, Padme is his secret wife and finally Ahsoka was his dear little sister. He just let her go without a proper goodbye. Anakin knew he should have offered to take her to Padme's place. She could have stayed there. Padme wouldn't mind. After all, Ahsoka did know they were married. She clearly mean't it when she had left. She had kept his secret and he didn't offer her Padme's place.

Anakin then stood up, knowing he had made his choice over six months ago. All he could do for now was wait to hear about news of Ahsoka.

Rex sees Anakin leave the shadows towards the 501st Soldiers. Rex knew that he should get everyone in right now. "Alright, everyone load up! Move it, move it!"

* * *

**Coruscant Streets:**

It was night time around this area. The sun is on the other side of the planet showing it's rays of warm light to what kinds of creatures or Droids would be there. It was quiet and dark in the underworld. Ahsoka Tano was walking down an alleyway with a backpack on her back. She was wearing her old uniform she had when she was still a Jedi, she had been taking in on Republican Bounty missions. She would never usually do anything involving bounties, but under these circumstances, she'd do anything to get her life back on track. Since leaving the Order, her thoughts were more clouded. This was not her path. This was not her destiny.

She went across an abandoned street and right to a grey metal door that blended in with the rest of just about everything down here. The door's main controls were on a panel to the left of it. It glows with red colored nobs. Ahsoka twists them around in circles and tapped in buttons on a touchscreen panel. After fiddling with the buttons long enough, the door in front of her opens slowly by pulling up. Ahsoka enters beyond the door and walks into the thick black darkness of a hallway.

Inside, she walks down a hell that was very long. it was round about fifty feet just to get to the end. As she enters the room past the hall, lights flicker on walls and the ceiling. There was racks of medical packs and food boxes all around. It was an abandoned warehouse similar to the Nano-Droid factory. However, it didn't have any vents full of flame all over the place. It was just a regular over sized abandoned factory that looked like it was a secret military base. Somewhere nearby, there were two Speeders parked near a garage door. They were colored white and red. It reminded Ahsoka of the Republic's traditional colors. They were actually original BARC Speeders that were modified beyond military standards. They were only modified so they'd be faster and stronger resistant from Blaster fire. They were still packed with the Republican weaponry. Blue lasers and with the weak damage effects.

"Well, well, I see you've returned!" A Voice called out to the Togruta.

"Of course I did. We've been working together for over half a year." Ahsoka says. "I've got our last jobs pay."

"Bring it here then." The voice commanded and out stepped Asajj Ventress.

Asajj was on top of a ramp to an even higher level. The ramp was laid diagonally from Ahsoka's level to Asajj's.

Ahsoka walked up the ramp patiently, pulling the metal strapped bag from her back and handing it to the ex-Sith. Ventress looks into the bag and gains a smile as she sees the contents residing from within it. Credits shinning gold reflects into the light despite the dark building being hard to see in.

"Well, looks like we'll be living a lot differently." Ventress says.

Much later, Ventress and Ahsoka were riding in a lane in Coruscant's night sky. Their BARC's making the wining sounds from their engines. They were looking for a place to eat some good food. With the amount of credits they had, they could pretty much spend freely.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was in deep thought about her life. She was once a Jedi who proudly followed her sacred traditions and carried full respect for the Republican Government. But since her trial that she knew in the final seconds would have lead to her death, she lost all her faith in the so called peaceful Jedi Order she had worked under. Everyone had had decided to not stand by her, except Anakin and Padme.

She had taken a path that determined her to capturing dangerous villains in the planets underworld. While it did feel good that she was actually saving a lot of lives, she didn't really like accepting credits for work by the Republic officials who demanded the criminals capture. The latest they had taken to the Republican prison guards had earned them a lot of credits. Ahsoka had counted the credits before she had left the prison. There was at least 30,000 credits available to spend. The criminal they had gotten was one of twelve they had caught since Asajj and Ahsoka had started working together. Ahsoka have made sure that when she had started working Ventress that they would only go for official targets and ones that are wanted alive. The business was quite successful among both fallen Force wielders. While they did work that would be considered dirty, it did help the system that many though out the galaxy was trusted. As a Jedi, Ahsoka would do more than just hunt targets. As a Jedi, the possibilities were were quite endless. Now she was subjected to being a lone Togruta female with a female Dathomirian ex-Witch. Maybe she should just drop this business and get back to the Jedi Order. The more she spent away from her old home, the more she missed it. Despite all of the things the Jedi didn't help her with with in her trial, she always carried her attachments to the Order either way.

"Looks like a good place over there. Let's stop down here." Ventress announces to her partner in business.

"Yeah, right." Ahsoka says agreeing with the ex-Acolyte of Dooku.

Ventress could feel Ahsoka's emotions confusing her. They were at a mixed edge. Ahsoka must want to do something she hasn't decided on.

Soon, Ahsoka and Ventress were at a small restaurant. It contained a few tables. Most of them were inside and some were outside. Ahsoka and Ventress took seats at one outside quickly ordered their food.

The food was small, but it would fill them up for enough hours. Ventress just ate her food without hesitation. Ahsoka however just stares at her food with a sad look in her eyes. Ventress sees Ahsoka who hasn't tried anything to eat. It was easy for the ex-Sith to ignore Ahsoka's thinking, but seeing her like this made Ventress worry. She didn't really care if it affected her thinking, but it would affect their line of business. Ahsoka rethinking her life could risk everything they work for.

"What's got you so down?" Asajj asks.

Ahsoka just stares at her food for a few seconds, but soon looks to her partner who's eyes were aiming at the Togruta with an annoyed glance. It was one thing to feel distracted, but if Ahsoka is going to show distractions in person, it could be very costly to their deal.

"I dunno Ventress. It's just..." Ahsoka begins speaking, but it was difficult to explain. "I've been thinking about the way I've been living recently. This business we've been doing may have been successful, but I think I'd be doing better working as a Jedi again."

Asajj's eyes explode wide as Ahsoka said that. Ahsoka sensed Ventress' surprised reaction and quickly looked back up. Ventress looked at Ahsoka with a shocked expression. Ahsoka was surprised that the ex-Sith didn't jump her. Asajj was like a time bomb waiting for the right things to be said before she exploded.

"What in the Force would you want to work for them corrupt fools again?! They found false evidence on you and they just hand you over to the Senate awaiting to execute you. Plus you didn't even help me get a pardon for my crimes!"

Ahsoka looked at the ex-Sith like she was crazy, but Ventress had a right to be angry. Ventress held up her end of the bargin, but Ahsoka couldn't repay her for helping. The business deal they've been doing has kept them on their feet, but just barely.

"Yes, I know. But I just feel like it is my place to be. Skyguy did say that before I left, I would be making a huge mistake. Now I'm starting to believe what he told me. He was right." Ahsoka says finally taking the first bite of her food.

Ventress looked angry. Ahsoka knew she would explode in any minute. It was only a matter of time before Ventress attacked her for explaining her feelings to this motion Ahsoka was planing on taking. After a while, Ventress would have beat Ahsoka badly. Ventress didn't.

Ventress just dropped her angered expression and just leaned back on her seat. She sighs and just shares into the sky above her next to the tall sykyscraper hey were in front of.

Ahsoka just took another wide eyed look as Ventress didn't start hostilities.

"If you wish to rejoin the Jedi Order, then be my guest." Ventress says.

"Really?" Ahsoka asks.

"But. Be warned you will be turned on by your friends once again. Your Jedi Order will rip itself apart." Ventress says.

"I'm still surprised you didn't attack me." Ahsoka says.

"Why attack my business partner when I've gotten more rich." Ventress says not actually asking a question. "Besides, if Skywalker finds out you were injured or killed by me, he'd make me suffer."

After Ventress said that, she remembered Anakin's 'You're dead' line. He was dead serious about it too.

"That sounds like Skyguy." Ahsoka says. "I guess I'll just get back to the Order. This life is too much for me, and I doubt doing bounties is a clean line of work."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go!" Ventress says. She didn't yell, but it did sound like an annoyed voice. "But, do get a pardon for me. I can't stand carrying this burden of being wanted by the Republic. And come back to the secret base if it has worked."

"I will." Ahsoka says standing up and heading for her Speeder.

Ventress just looks at Ahsoka while she gets on her ride. It zooms into the Coruscant skies as she pilots it.

* * *

**Saleucami Skies:**

501st Gunships exit the Venator-Class Star Destroyers in the sky. There were fifty main Gunships carrying Clones and twenty LAAT's carrying Walkers. Y-Wings and Z-95 Headhunters were posing as the escorts to distract the enemy and destroy them.

Then out from the distance far in front, Vulture Droids and Tri-Fighters came to unleash their hostile weapons against them. The Republic Fighters speed off past the carrier Gunships to distract the Droids.

"OK, target the strongest Droids first, then we'll rip the rest out of the sky in no time." Gold Leader of the assault Fighters explained.

"Copy that Gold Leader. We'll take the Tri-Fighters out first." Gold two replied.

As the Fighters from each side get close enough, blue and red laser fire flies all over the area.

The Republic Gunships are not drawn in the fire and instead are taking this advantage of being ignored as a good sign to get to Master Fisto's position. But it turned out that there was lots of ground forces filled with Droids carrying anti-air weapons.

A few Droids aimed at the Gunships with Rocket Launchers and five Gunships down. Fifty Clones were lost in just seconds as the destroyed bodies of aircraft burn down to the ground.

"Put us down somewhere close by!" Anakin yells.

"Yes sir!" The pilot of his Gunship replies.

In Anakin's Gunship, his Clones were ready for the fight. Rex and Fives were going to use their dual DC-17 Hand Blasters as weapons. Kix and Tup were using DC-15S Carbines. The random unknown Clones inside this Gunship had DC-15A Rifles. Jesse this time was carrying a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon.

As the Gunships find a place to land, Anakin jumps out and activates his blue bladed Lightsaber and charged towards Kix Fisto's location. Other Clones followed under Anakin's guidance. There was a large dust storm around their area and it was hard to navigate in. There was B1-Battle Droids ahead of them and Anakin charged for them.

"Look men, Clones!" One of the Droids yell.

The Group attack Anakin and the Clones. Four Clones die during the rapid Blaster fire attack. Anakin and other Clones bring down the hurt on the Droids and finish the group off.

AT-TEs and AT-RTs are quickly dropped and the Gunship carriers leave the area. In no time, the Walkers are piloted. AT-RTs charge down the path Anakin went on and dispatched Droids with Blaster fire and stomped on the ones that got to close. AT-TEs slowly walk following Anakin and destroying other Droids.

All Clones on foot followed along a path with their General in the middle front. Next to Anakin, Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives run aiming their duel Blasters at the enemy. All Clones and Walkers cut down more group of Battle Droids as they come in waves after Anakin and his 501st Soldiers.

Soon large assault waves of Super Battle Droids came and fired at the attackers. Anakin managed to charge up to them and slashes the Droids with simple cuts on the middle of their chests. The Droids slowly fell to the blue Jedi Lightsaber. Other Clones assisted their General by blasting other Droids near him with DC-15A Rifles.

Soon AATs came from over dusty hills in front of them. There were six brown and blue tanks. The tanks fired at groups of Clone traveling behind their General. each shot hit the ground but the resulting shock wave killed eight Troopers in total.

AT-TE Walkers fired at the tanks with their four front laser weapons. The tanks were extremely weak compared to the Walkers. The Droid tanks blow up as the laser fire completely obliterates the metal bodies.

A quarter of the Clones had fallen due to the major shock waves produced by the cannon fire. But at least the Clones weren't injured. They quickly got back up and everyone looked at their dead friends. Anakin knew he needed to move on, even with his Troops.

"Everyone, keep moving! We've still got a job to do!" Anakin yells to everyone on the battlefield.

Everyone keeps traveling and soon stumble upon a Droid Lander sitting out in the open in a wide space. Underneath the Droid Lander, there was two squads of B-1s, B-2s and a few Droidekas.

Anakin looks toward his temporary RCs with him. Anakin points out to them to take on the Droids. Delta 38, (Boss) nods to his temperary leader and makes his three other squad members follow. RC 62, (Scorch) changes his weapon to use the anti-armor attachment. Delta 07, (Sev) changes his weapon to use the Sniper attachment. RC 40, (Fixer) grabs his EMP Grenades and has his DC-17m stuck to his back.

The Droids see the Republic Commandos walk towards them, every Droid just stood there, but a yellow B-1 Commander spoke.

"Surrender Clones! There are only four of you and a lot of us!" The Commander Droid orders.

"Deltas, use aggressive force!" Boss orders to his three team members.

Sev, Scorch and Fixer send their attacks to the large waves and clear the Droids down in them. The Commander knew that it had lost.

"Uh-oh!" The Droid says. "Please, don't shoot!"

The Commander was the last standing Droid, but the Commandos show no mercy to the machine as they blast it down.

Boss calls Skywalker and confirms their success. Anakin and his Clones move ahead right near the Lander. Anakin saw that it didn't have orders to leave, so he called his AT-TE Walkers to blast the Lander to bits. The main cannons of the Walkers fire at the Troop Transport and cause it to have explosions all over its four wings and body.

The ship was all over the area, so everyone had to get around the pieces. The AT-TEs however had to make a detour before reaching the other side. Anakin however was impatient to the current situation and made his soldiers advance still.

"We haven't got all day. We must get to Master Fisto before it is too late." Anakin says to his men. The Clones just follow to his statement.

Meanwhile...

Master Fisto was on the front lines cutting down Battle Droids with his green Lightsaber. He was with a whole Company of Clone Troopers with brown armor. They were under the temporary command of Master Fisto.

Waves of B-1s and B-2s keep coming to the Clones who were being killed one by one. It was a fight that seemed to be one for testing their strengths. It was a slow death trap waiting to close on everyone at the base.

The Commander for the battlefield runs right next to his General with his DC-15S in hands.

"General Fisto, do we know where General Skywalker's platoon is located? We keep getting blasted out here and we won't hold out for long." The Commander says.

"Fear not Commander. I sense that Skywalker is not far off now. He'll be here very shortly." Master Fisto replies. "Now keep fighting and we'll be alright."

The Commander nods and returns to his Clones at the front gate of the base. He intercepts a whole large group with DC-15A Rifles. Other groups around the area were busy fighting B-1s- and getting killed too.

"Alright men, we haven't got long before General Skywalker arrives with the 501st. We need to make sure that the Clankers are given big and deadly surprises. Remember, we will be battling with the 501st on our side, and they know how to do the job right! Let's do this for the Republic!" The Commander says to his men.

The Clones let out shouts of the word 'yes' and 'that's right' to reply with the Commander.

"Now come on! We've got to show the Seppies what we Clones can really do!" The Commander announces.

The Clones roar and charge at the middle of the Droid waves approaching them. Clones and Droids alike get blasted down as they charge at each other in epic conflict. While Clones still got blasted and died, the Droids were being turned into scrap metal in just seconds.

"That's right! That's the stuff!" The Commander shouts to his brave troops.

Back with Anakin...

Anakin was in front with Rex, Fives, Kix, Jesse and Tup following directly behind. The RCs, other 501st Clones and AT-RT Walkers walked in a line in a random order.

Rex wanted to know how long they had before they would see Kit's forces, so he walked next to his leader to ask.

"General? How long before we see General Fisto?"

"Not long. I can already hear blaster fire from a long way away." Anakin replies.

"Really?" Rex asks.

"Yeah. In a few seconds you should be able to hear it too." Anakin says.

He was right. Rex could hear echos of DC-15As, Battle Droid Blaster fire and a Lightsaber cutting stuff.

"Yeah General, I can hear it." Rex says.

"Then get ready. We don't want to be open targets for the Droids to hit." Anakin says.

"Alright Troopers, time for battle! Get ready!" Rex shouts across to the back of the line.

"Yes sir!" The 501st replies to the Captain.

Anakin, his men and the AT-RTs run right towards Master Fisto's position.

* * *

**Saleucami orbit: **

Admiral Yularen is currently standing on his bridge waiting for this mission to end. He didn't care about Saleucami as it wasn't a major place to gain, nor lose.

"Admiral. enemy ships coming from hyperspace!" A Clone yells.

The Clone was correct. Sixteen Banking Clan Frigates and the Invisible Hand exit hyperspace. Instantly, Droid ships attack the Venator-Class Star Destroyers to destroy them and trap the Jedi from escaping the planet. The Invisible Hand goes in with the Frigates and fires powerful shots at the Venators. The Venators have explosion all over them on the mid-levels.

"All ships, fire at that Cruiser!" Admiral Yularen yelled and ordered.

Most of the Venators fire their big Turbolaser Turrets at the front of the Invisible Hand, but the damage was minimal.

The weapons on the Invisible Hand fire at the Venator Cruisers and cause considerable damage to the structure. Soon, one of the Venator Cruisers get's blown up, leaving three left with high damage.

Z-95 Headhunters and Y-Wing bombers desperately try to fight of the Droid fighters and attack the Cruiser's hardpoints. Were it not for the resistence of Droids, they would have attempted to attack.

Soon the other Venators slowly started to crumble and explode from the damages. Aldmiral Yularen's was the last one left.

"Contact General Skywalker, now!" Yularen yells.

* * *

**Saleucami:**

Battle Droids intercept Anakin and his 501st forces, which ending badly... for the Droids. Anakin had made it to Kit's group and the Clones quickly adapted to each other in teamwork.

Anakin uses his Lightsaber to block incoming Blaster fire while heading next to Kit. Once he got there Kit looks at the 501st General and gives his famous smiles he gives a lot.

"I'm glad you made it Skywalker. We'd be finished soon if we didn't get more Troopers." Kit says blocking more fire.

"Well, better to be here later than never, right?" Anakin asks sending a blast to a Super Battle Droid and finishing it.

"We need to drive of the Droids, do you have a plan for that?" Kit asks.

"Easy! I'll just send my Cruisers in and make them destroy the areas where Droids are arriving from. Shouldn't take that long." Anakin says with a smirk.

Anakin's wrist communicator beeps and he answers the call. "Admiral Yularen, what is it?"

"Bad news General. My ship is the only one left, and the others have been destroyed! The Droids are going to destroy the last one without any assistance!"

Anakin quickly loses his smirk and his eyes grew a whole inch wider. "No. We need a Cruiser to destroy the Droids spawning locations, or we won't hold out!"

"I'm sorry General, but rest assured we'll send a transmission out to Coruscant and hope for the best." Admiral Yularen says.

* * *

**Coruscant: **

Ahsoka's Speeder lands at the bottom of the stairs to the Jedi Temple. She saw that the Temple's outer lights were bright enough to see from the bottom.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ahsoka says.

Ahsoka walks up the stairs slowly to the top. It felt like forever since she had dared tremble upon this very place and re-enter it. It felt very awkward doing this. How will Anakin react to her sudden reappearance by his side? Will he be glad she is back? Will he be outraged that she left half a year ago and dared to return to him.

Ahsoka manages to get to the top of the stairs of the Temple without even realizing she had gone that far. If she did, then she probably would have felt the force of objecting to doing this.

Ahsoka takes fifteen steps forward on the flat path that only had some light on it. Then, in the darkness, two figures in white and grey step forward in the shadows. It was hard to make them out, but their bright colors reveals their positions. Then, yellow glows come from the white and grey figures. They have double bladed Lightsabers and held them in a defense pose. They were the Jedi Temple Guards.

"Leave immediately! Civilians are not welcome here!" One of the Temple Guards addresses the ex-Padawan.

"I am not a civilian! Or at least wasn't always..." Ahsoka says bring her head down.

"Leave!" The same Guard orders again.

Ahsoka doesn't speak for a second but looks up to the Guard who spoke again. "Please, let me go and speak with the Jedi Council."

"You have to have a reason to meet the Jedi Council." The Guard says.

"And I do. I wish to gain my title as Jedi Padawan once again." Ahsoka says expressing her wish.

"You were clearly expelled from the Jedi Order. Otherwise you'd already be within these walls. You offend us with you demanding to come back to an Order you violated." The Guard says accusing Ahsoka for treason against the Jedi.

"I did not violate the Jedi Order. I decided to leave it willingly by my choice alone." Ahsoka debates back.

"You fallen Jedi are sick. You are no better than the Sith." The Guard spat at her.

Ahsoka could feel rage building up in her. Being away from the Jedi Order had taken her inner peace to a unsupported level. But, since she wasn't thinking just then, she runs right past the Guards who think she is foolish to do something that stupid. The Guards response was to chase her.

"Hey, get back here!" The Guard yells.

Ahsoka runs down halls trying to reach the Jedi Council chambers Turbolift. She was near by until two more Guards at the front cut her off from the Turbolift and activate their twin blades. Ahsoka knew that she was trapped at this point. If she tried to go around, she would be cut down without any second chances.

"It's over intruder! We are taking you in!" Another Guard says while all of them close in on her.

Suddenly, the Turbolift to the Council Chambers opens, and Obi-Wan and Plo exit it. They saw the glowing yellow blades on their left and saw the four Guards trapping someone.

"You've caught an intruder?" Plo asks one of the Guards.

"Yes Master Koon. It is a female Togruta who claims to be an ex-Jedi who quit the Jedi Order. We told her not to dare enter the Jedi Temple, but she foolishly do so." The Guard explained.

Plo looks at Obi-Wan, who in return looked back. The two Jedi masters then looked at the Guard again. "Let us see this Togruta." Obi-Wan spoke.

The Guard steps out of the way and there in front of the Two Jedi Masters eyes, was the long missing ex-Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"Little Soka..." Plo says softly, and a bit sadly.

"Ahsoka. It's really you." Obi-Wan also says.

Ahsoka looked at the two Jedi and replied. " Yes Masters. I wash to gain my title as Jedi Padawan once again. These Guards didn't believe me about it being my choice to leave the Jedi Order, so I bravely... and foolishly decided to do things my own way."

Obi-Wan sighs and chuckles to her explanation. "You are sounding just like Anakin right now."

"I guess I do. Where is Skyguy?" Ahsoka asks.

"He's on Saleucami. He is fighting with his company to save the last outer rim planet we control. If we lose it, we'll face lots of anarchy throughout the inter systems." Obi-Wan replied.

"I see. I hope I can see him soon. I just hope he isn't angry that I have left." Ahsoka says.

"Skywalker has been pretty calm lately, but he sometimes talks about you still." Plo says. "Now, you wish to rejoin the Jedi Order again little Soka?"

"Yes Master Plo. "Ahsoka replies. "I have learnt my place in my life. It isn't just walking around Coruscant looking for a job to survive off of. Instead, I wish to dedicate mine to the Jedi Order again."

Plo smiles behind his mask. He was glad she wasn't dead. She had survived her six months away from the Jedi. Now she wants her life back.

"This is very pleasing of me to here from you Ahsoka. Thank you for returning. We had better get the Council to understand that you wish to return. It has to be done officially and properly." Plo says.

"I know Master." Ahsoka says.

"Well, why are we standing around for? We might as well get this done as soon as possible." Obi-Wan says with a smile on his face.

In the Council Chambers...

Yoda, Mace, Saesee, Stass, Ki-Adi, Aayla and Luminara were sitting in the Chamber's chairs. In the center, the hologram footage of Yularen was standing before them. He had requested back up immediately.

"I'm sorry Admiral Yularen, but we don't have many Jedi available to send with and Cruisers. You'll need to get to your ship's escapes pods before it is destroyed. We'll send someone to give support when a battle is over" Mace says.

"Understood, Master Windu." Yularen says and shuts off.

"Trouble, coming it is." Yoda says with his eyes closed.

"I feel it to Yoda." Mace says. "General Grievous has been a dangerous threat to us for a long time and he still continues to show that side. We must take all the necessary action to bring down that menace. "

Then, the doors reopen at the Jedis exit and entry point. Plo, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked inside the Jedi Chamber. Each Jedi Council member stare at the ex-Padawan for a while. They were surprised that she dared to return to the place that scarred her for a long time.

"Ahsoka?" Luminara's voice called shocked to see the person who was almost executed because of her apprentice's dark actions. "Is that you?"

"Yes Master Luminara." Ahsoka says.

"I'm so sorry." Luminara says looking down to the floor.

"Ex-Padawan Tano?" Yoda's voice calls. "Came back to the Jedi Temple you have? Wish to return, do you?"

Ahsoka looked like she was going to hesitate, but her mind and heart told her that she shouldn't blow it now, just because she was afraid.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka replies. "My place is with the Jedi."

"Understand this, I do." Yoda says. "Desperate for assistance, the Jedi Order is. Need more Jedi Knights, we do."

"You do?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes. Too many out on the front lines, being defeated they are. Skywalker's fate, close it is." Yoda says.

"What?" Obi-Wan asks shocked. "What do you mean Anakin's fate is close?"

"At Saleucami, Skywalker's fleet, destroyed it has been. Trapped, they are." Yoda explains.

"Then let me handle it. Anakin will need my help." Obi-Wan says.

"A mission, we had sent you on Master Obi-Wan. Follow it, you must." Yoda says.

"Understood, Master." Obi-Wan says not wanting Anakin to be in harm. "I have to leave now Ahsoka, I hope to see you sometime later." Obi-Wan says while he is walking out.

Once Obi-Wan is gone, Ahsoka and Plo turn to the Jedi Council once again.

"Ex-Padawan Tano. Welcome you back, we do." Yoda says. "A proper apology, needed it is."

"I couldn't agree more Master. No offense, but I think your last one wasn't a good one." Ahsoka says sounding shy to her confession.

The remaining Council Members didn't have any shocked reaction to this. They knew how she felt about it. She didn't like their conclusion of her trial being an by the Force claimed as a sign for being a Jedi Knight.

"I do admit that what we said did seem like a rotten thing to put in those wrong words, but we do believe this is a sign given by the Force that indicated you are a true Knight." Ki-Adi says in defense.

"Look, please be more considerate in future about who is guilty and innocent. It was distressing enough knowing I was almost executed." Ahsoka says.

"Agreed. Very sorry we are." Yoda says. "Restore you to your Padawan state we will."

Plo then walked right next to Ahsoka and put his hands into his robes. He then pulled out two metal items and placed them in front of him to Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka's eyes flash in surprise while looking at Master Plo's hands. She could never forget what these two items were. It was a signature for her.

"My Lightsabers!" Ahsoka says surprised.

"Yes, little Soka. I have kept them safe for you, for when you had returned." Plo says back.

"You may need to training again since many months of being away might have made your skills sloppier." Mace says.

"No need, I've been given training for melee combat since I had left the Jedi order." Ahsoka says. "My skills are probably better and I believe I am faster now."

"Who trained you?" Mace asks revealing a little bit of curiosity.

"Uh... Ventress." Ahsoka says awkwardly.

"The CIS criminal? You were working with her?!" Plo asks shocked.

"Me and her had a deal and was worth it." Ahsoka says.

"And what was this 'deal' you and Ventress had?" Mace asks.

"After I had left the Temple, she confronted me. I thought she would have killed me on the spot, but instead he offered me a deal to join her on doing bounties. I agreed, but I told her we would only be going after targets the Republic orders to be captured. And so we've been training and doing work for the past six months." Ahsoka explains.

"Hmmm, understand I do. A life or death situation, you were in. Did was was necessary to survive, you did. Did dangerous work for the Republic you did." Yoda says.

"Yes Master. It was hard, but I have learnt a lot of great experiences in my time away from the Jedi." Ahsoka replies.

"Then ready, do you think you are, Padawan Tano?" Yoda asks her.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka says.

"Then, a mission I have for you." Yoda says.

"A mission already, Master Yoda?" Ahsoka says.

"Commander Skywalker. Needs help on Saleucami, he does." Yoda says. "Sending you there, with Commander Appo's company we are."

"Wait. I am really going to save my Master by myself? Without a Master to command?" Ahsoka asks shocked.

"Dangerous times these are, Padawan. But, confident in you, we are." Yoda says.

Ahsoka nods to his statement.

"Master Plo, please send her to the hanger." Mace says.

"As you wish. Come little Soka." Plo says.

Ahsoka walks following the Jedi who brought her to the Temple when she was four, but then a voice behind her speaks up. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka turns around to see Luminara standing behind her with her hands at her sides and looking into the re established Padawan's eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry. About everything. Barriss was my fail, and as her Master, I had failed in teaching her the way she should have been." Luminara says sadly.

"Master, it's alright. Barriss did it to her own according and believed she saw the Jedi as the cause of death. You did all you could." Ahsoka says bring up a sad smile.

"Thank you Ahsoka." Luminara says with a grin growing.

"Anytime Master. Goodbye Master." Ahsoka says.

"Goodbye Ahsoka. Have a safe journey." Luminara says.

* * *

**Saleucami Orbit:**

"Everybody, into the escape pods!" Yularen yells to the final bits of crew left on board. There wasn't many 501st Soldiers on the ship or the surface, but no one knew that they'll be getting some friends soon enough.

The final four escape pods pop out of the ship and speed towards the surface contracting heat from the fast resistance against the sky. Soon the pods went crashing right near the Clone base very close by. Some scrape on the ground and hit solid walls while others just fly into the ground and smash right in. Each groups in the pods slowly crawl out and take a while to stand. The impact into the ground was merciless to the danger of the instant stop.

Upon exiting all the escape pods, all survivors of the vessel groan in pain rubbing their pounding pains within their heads. It was very painful to handle it for most. The ground of Saleucami was merciless to everyone, which caused the head drama in the first place.

Everyone could hear a battle maybe only a hundred feet away from their crash site. The pods all landed very close to each other, and very close to the battle between Jedi and Clones against the raging Droid armies.

Yularen knew that everyone needed to to get ready to move out asap. No matter how much pain they all have endured form the crash, they still needed to move out.

"We have to go, now!" Yularen says to the survivors and they all follow the ship Admiral's worlds.

Yularen chose to attempt to go behind the lines of the Clone base so they didn't become the executable targets for the Droids. They needed to get to the base right now.

With, the Jedi...

AT-TE tank Walkers had formed a line to keep the Droids away from freely entering the base. Dirt walls were created so Clones could duck and get cover from Blaster fire. It didn't have much strength, but it was hard to see where the Clones were from the enemy's line.

Anakin cuts down the Droids with no shown mercy for their programming. He didn't care if they screamed and pleaded for their powered survival, they were just machines created by an evil confederacy to fight the Republic and kill billions of innocent people in the process. He knew he'd never show a killing war machine any mercy, and he was glad for it. He enjoyed destroying them.

Anakin cuts down large swarms of B-1 Battle Droids who try all their best to avoid their destruction against this unpredictable Jedi know also as 'the chosen one'. Captain Rex, who is behind his General made sure he didn't let him get by Droids behind him. It was Rex's job at the moment.

Meanwhile, Fives and Tup are running up to a squad of Droids with four other random Clones. Fives and Tup use DC-15S Carbines to take down the front rows while the four randoms with DC-15A's choose their targets with interesting choices.

Then, Commando Droids appear in large waves coming in for the two Jedi holding their line. Anakin was the first to notice this, but pointed them out to the Jedi Master next to him. Kit was ready for the Commando Droids to shoot at him. He's encountered them before and now was no different from the other times. Droid programming never did seem to change in the past three years. Now was no different.

Anakin is split apart from Kit and the two Jedi are forced to battle groups of Droids on their own. The Droids then changed to holding their blades. At least for both the Generals sake, Clones would attempt to shoot the enemy around them so they wouldn't be surrounded.

"General!" Rex yells running out of his cover and charging toward the Commando Droids.

Kix was next to Rex and saw him doing something extremely dangerous. "Hey, Rex!"

Rex bravely runs towards Anakin who is now having trouble fending for himself and gets punched in the back by one Commando Droid. Anakin however didn't have much pain. He has been hit countless times during the war's process, it was only natural that it happened to him.

As Rex runs towards his General, he sees a dead 501st Clone who once held a DC-15A as his main weapon as his last weapon. Rex quickly without thinking takes the weapon and continues towards the ambushed Jedi leader. He then went up behind one of the 'Clankers', and slammed the Republic Rifle into the head, thus ripping it off with wires sparking and the body no longer moving. Rex was not only surprised that the Droid's body actually sparked, (they never really did killing them that way) but he was more surprised that he did something as foolish, yet brave as this.

Anakin and even the Commando Droids looked at Rex with speechless looks, Anakin in particular. Then the Commando Droids went around Anakin and went to teach the 501st Captain to not mess with them.

"Captain Rex!" Kix yells charging to assist Rex, even if he knew he'd be too late.

Rex just looked at the the Droids which jumped in mid air about to slash at him. He wasn't afraid, he accepted his fate. He stood like Tup when Krell almost killed that rookie Clone. Tup was now up to speed with the company he is in.

Two feet off, and the Droids are very close to hitting the Captain, and ending his Clone life.

"Rex!" Anakin yells, aiming his hands forward to the Commando Droids. The Commando Droids then fly into the air about ten feet up. Anakin then sent them flying at least thirty feet higher and they landed fifty feet away in many Clanker Commando pieces.

Rex, Kix and a few Clones just look towards their General who slowly turned back to his Captain with a not happy expression on his face. Anakin wasn't please that Rex did something foolish that almost got him killed. It seemed kind of unlike his second to do something like that. Anakin then walks closer to Rex, who's expression was reading, 'what is he about to do?'

"Rex." Anakin says with the utmost serious voice. "Don't do anything like that again. You almost got yourself killed."

"Sorry, General." Rex says looking down to the ground in front of him.

"But... thanks for watching my back Rex. I always knew I could count on you." Anakin says finally.

"Don't thank me General, it's all apart of my duty. I'm just a soldier." Rex says.

"Not to me. This company needs you Rex, and I couldn't pick a better person to act as Captain. Don't do anything to get yourself killed. I need you as a second in case I one day fall. Can I count on you Rex?" Anakin asks.

"Yes General. I promise you, I'll be more careful in the future." Rex says giving his General a confident salute.

"Now, back to battle. We still have a job to do." Anakin says.

"Yes sir!" Rex replies getting himself back together. "Alright men, continue to push the Clankers back!" Rex says to his company.

"Yes sir!" The Clones reply to their Captain.

Jesse, who was busy mowing down packs of Battle Droids which yell in agony as his Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon heated up their heartless shells being destroyed. He saw Rex just standing in one spot watching Anakin move forward against the Droids. The Clones Rex ordered run past him without asking why he isn't moving. But Jesse will. Jesse bolts right to Rex who was still holding the DC-15A Rifle.

"Hey, Rex!" Jesse calls to his Captain. "Are you feeling alright?"

Rex stands in that one spot for a few moments and directs his attention to Jesse. Jesse watch every move the Captain made to ensure there was nothing wrong with him.

"Yeah Jesse, I'm fine. Just stuff caught up in my mind." Rex says.

"Well, you had better get right up with General Skywalker. You are his right hand man, and he's had you at his side since you started working for the 501st. He'll see this as a disadvantage if you are not there." Jesse says.

"Yes, you're right. Thanks Jesse." Rex says now beginning to walk.

Jesse looks at the Captains back for a second before following and gives a small shake of his head.

"Rex, don't lose your cool." Jesse says quietly.

* * *

**501st Hanger Bay:**

Plo had taken Padawan Tano to the 501st Barracks and called for Commander Appo and the remainder of the 501st. They had all been sent to the Hanger where a lot of Star Destroyers would soon be lifting off. The remaining 501st Soldiers were maxed to 6,000 Troopers. Ahsoka knew that she wouldn't need that many to win the battle of Saleucami. But, the Invisible Hand was the issue. It managed with a few frigates to destroy four Venator-Class Star Destroyers, and Ahsoka knew she'll lose a lot of Soldiers just by flying past the Cruiser itself.

Ahsoka had been told it was the size of a Venator, but it was full of brand new battleship armor and deadly new weapons, which in the process made it a formidable ship to finish off. The extra Cruisers were useful in that sense.

"Ahsoka. I won't be going with you on this one, I'm afraid." Plo says calmly.

"But, Master Plo. How do I complete this mission without your guidance? I'll just mess up!" Ahsoka exclaims.

"Little Soka, I understand how you feel, but I promise you, you won't do anything you'll ever regret." Plo says. He then points to Soldiers in blue looking at them. "These men know what they'll be facing when they get to Saleucami, and they are ready for the big battle. They trust in you as their leader and you must have faith in them. Don't let your emotions hold you back. They'll only work against you."

Plo's words seemed to be a miracle work for her. They were rightfully chosen and they gave get comfort for her feelings. Ignoring what if's would be the best step to winning right now.

"You choose your words wisely Master Plo. Thank you." Ahsoka says.

Plo chuckles. "Don't thank me little one. I am just trying to help you in anyway as possible. Now get ready, you have a battle to win on Saleucami." Plo then leaves.

Commander Appo then walks up to the Padawan after finishing loading ammo casings into DCs.

"Commander Tano, sir! CT- 1119, nickname Appo, awaiting your orders sir!" Appo says sounding as professional as he could get.

"Lighten up Commander. We aren't on a battlefield just yet." Ahsoka says.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Commander." Appo says rubbing his head and giving a sheepish look. "Are we leaving now Commander?"

"Have we done everything we can to prepare for battle?" Ahsoka asks.

"We'll apart from launching our capital ship, yeah we are 110% ready." Appo replies.

"10% more Appo?" Ahsoka asks giving Appo a weird look.

"Yes sir! I always make sure our Troops are always ready for a fight, even if we over do it." Appo explains.

"Uh, right. So yeah, we are ready to leave. Get the Cruisers up and ready." Ahsoka commander Appo.

"Yes sir!" Appo says running off to other Clones, telling them to get ready.

Soon enough, the ships were ready. Ahsoka thought that the amount of Cruisers was too high. A regular battle contained at lease three to six at the most. Then again, she has been away for half a year, so anything could have changed. So far Ahsoka has only seen the worst of the Republic. The Republic was losing the war, judging by the high system loses. What has the Chancellor been doing while billions of Clones lives from Kamino are wasted?

As Ahsoka looks at the blue hyperspace walls in front of the ship traveling in loops, she hears Appo calling to her saying they've got a transmission from Coruscant. The call was from the Jedi Temple. On the holo table, Masters Windu, Yoda and Luminara were standing.

"Greetings. Found your Troops you have yes?" Yoda asks.

"Yes Master. It was all thanks to Master Plo. I wouldn't have gotten this far without him. A lot seems to have changed." Ahsoka says.

"Remember, always in motion, the future is." Yoda says.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka says.

"Now, on to important matters, yes." Yoda says.

Mace then takes over. "The orbit of Saleucami is going to be though for your men to break through. The surface will not be any easier. The Invisible Hand is a very long ship, and regular Destroyers will be open to extreme haul damage since they don't travel as fast as fighters. The surface, many Battle Droids have been sending countless waves against the base. If you don't get there soon, Saleucami will be lost."

Ahsoka took in all the information and understood that her mission would be hard, even with the 6,000 thousand Clones on board the vessels.

"I understand Master Windu." Ahsoka says.

"Be very careful Padawan Tano. These are our last reserves of Clones we have, and they are vital to winning this battle." Mace says.

"Don't worry. I have it handled." Ahsoka says.

"Very careful, you must be. Many dangers, lurk ahead they do." Yoda says.

"I'll live Masters. Don't worry." Ahsoka says.

Before the transmission shuts off, Luminara speaks up. "Ahsoka, please don't do anything rash. I know you'll win this."

Then the transmission cuts off.

Appo looks at the Commander then speaks. "Sir, we have a fair bit to wait before we get to the planet. We should make sure everyone knows." Appo suggests.

"You go do that Appo." Ahsoka replies.

"Yes sir!" Appo replies.

Ahsoka then looked out the bridges window. She, after six while months of being away, would finally see her Master Skywalker again.

_'Get ready Skyguy. Snips is coming back. Ahsoka says in her_ mind.

* * *

**The end of chapter one!**

**I hope this was a good start to the prequels of the return of Ahsoka. It'll be a big project to complete.**

**Please like my Facebook page called 'Star Wars: Clone Rebellion' on Facebook. There is a URL on my account for it. I'll be posting updates whenever I wish about updates to the this story as well as my other one.**

**This chapter actually is the reason why Plo is Ahsoka's guardian in 'Clone Rebellion'. He wants to makes amends for thinking Ahsoka is on the Darkside and he'll continue to lead her to hope...**

**More answers of 'Clone Rebellion' that haven't been explained yet, will be sorted by certain bits too. ;) Just wait for it. **

**Hope you leave nice reviews!**


	2. That Burning Feeling And Old Allies

**And we are back to Star Wars – The Clone Wars- Into The Darkness!**

**Last time, Ahsoka was getting ready to get to Saleucami. I hope you are just as interested as before!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_War in the outer rim! Anakin Skywalker and his men of the 501st land on the planet Saleucami to support Jedi Master Kit Fisto who was alone with his men holding the line against Droid forces attacking a final Republic base! While they hold their line, Anakin's fleet is destroyed by the Invisible Hand, leaving the Republic Troops on the surface trapped against unlimited Droids! But, during this assault, Ahsoka Tano, the welcome back Jedi is coming with the rest of the 501st, to save their skins!_

* * *

**501st Fleet:**

Ahsoka's fleet to Saleucami was almost at it's destination. Ahsoka got a head count of each Cruiser and discovered that she had twelve Venators. It was clear that she had an advantage over the Droids. She had admired the Venator Turbolaser were very reliable against Fighters and Cruisers.

Commander Appo was checking the transmissions to the ship, making sure that they didn't miss anything. Ahsoka just looked out the window to blue space. In the middle, it looked like a white never ending wormhole just spinning clockwise. It was almost hypnotic when she stared intoit for minutes that seemed to never end. Ahsoka was easily distracted by this light.

Appo, who was at the main computer saw that they were just seconds from the planet. He is going to need to warn his Commander.

Appo had a weird feeling calling someone his Commander. He was at the rank of Commander and he was th same rank as Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano. He'd have to live with this for now.

"Commander?" Appo asks to the back of his Commander.

Ahsoka was very distracted by the light seen in front of her vision still. It was a good way to ignore everything, specially when it is basically dragging you into that state.

"Commander Tano?!" Appo asks more loudly and in a more noticeable voice.

Ahsoka then instantly left her distracted position and turned towards the Commander ranked Clone.

"Yes, Commander Appo?" Ahsoka replies instantly.

"Saleucami will be in range in thirty seconds." Appo says.

"Yes, thank you for the information Commander." Ahsoka says.

Within the thirty seconds of waiting, Saleucami and the Droid fleet appears. The Invisible Hand and the escorting frigates then tuen to face the second Republic fleet. Then Vulture Droid Fighters suddenly went to attack to new ships that had arrived to Saleucami. They were mainly focused on the bridges of the ships? As Droid fighters blast on Ahsoka's commando Destroyer, she and her standing Soldiers fell due to the blaster impact.

Ahsoka stands and looks at the Droid fleets again to see the ships getting ready to attack.

"Appo, launch all Fighters!" Ahsoka commands.

"Right away sir." Appo says heading for a console.

"All fighters, get ready to launch. We are going into deep heat!" Appo calls a warning to the mic of the ships.

In a minute, Tano sees the Droid Fighters being scrapped by both Turbolaser and Clone Fighter blasts. The Clone Fighters were ARC-170s and Y-Wings. The Droids didn't stand one chance at all. What was the real problem was frigates and the main Cruiser.

Ahsoka knew that she needed to get into her Starfighter. But she didn't know if there was a Jedi class Fighter on board. Maybe Appo will know?

As Ahsoka looked towards Appo, he was leaning against the holo able looking at a virtual map of the battle.

"Appo, is there a Jedi Starfighter on this ship?" Ahsoka asks hoping he would say yes.

"Yes Commander." Appo replies. "But what can you do? One Jedi isn't enough to win this battle."

"You'll be surprised Appo." Ahsoka says. I'm keeping the bridge under your responsibility for now. Good luck."

Thank you, sir." Appo says in return.

The 501st Commander stares at the Jedi Padawan until she leaves in the Turbolift.

* * *

**501st Venator Hanger:**

Ahsoka arrives into the hanger ans sees some Y-Wing Fighters lifting of from other ones and heading right into the space battle. Ahsoka would soon do the same.

The Starfighter she was in was a black one. It had some silver detail sides on it and it looked like it was very new. The paint was new by looks and as each ship has joined the fleets, the appearance of each Fighter seems to get more dirty.

The Jedi ship lifts off from the hanger's metal surface and exits the energy shield into the battle against the Droid ships.

As Ahsoka was outside of the Venator ship's interior she checked what the battle looked like from her area. It seemed like an even battle with both Clones and Droids blowing up from the laser fire of one another.

Y-Wings and ARC-170s went hunting for the Vulture Droids and Droid bombers. The Droids responded not differently.

Banking Clan ships turn their attention the Republic Star Destroyers coming to Saleucami. Their main ships would be the goal for making them lose.

Ahsoka knew that the Cruisers needed the most protecting. Without the capital ships support, the Fighters would be taken down the the Invisible Hand and the CIS forces.

What could be a real threat was that General Grevious was in the battle. She had been out of the front lines for half a year and now she was coming back to space battles. She didn't need to worry about on foot training, but space battles was gonna be a big test for her. She hoped that the Jedi Starfighter controls hadn't changed since even as a Jedi, she could still get blown away from enemy fire. She started moving the Fighter slowly into battle and went to start a dogfight challenge with a group of Vultures.

Ahsoka's flying skills had amazingly didn't get the more rustier since her leave, but it was annoying that she had to go into battle right after she had returned. And the Jedi Council didn't even offer her the rank of Jedi Knight again. Why? Was her leaving choice some sort of punishment given to her to tell her she made a bad move denying the reenlistment back into the Order? This wasn't making any sense.

Ahsoka had then discovered that she was too distracted thinking about her return to the Jedi, that the group of Droid Starfighters she was fighting managed to get behind her ship and blast it a few times. Good thing for Ahsoka was that this newly constructed model was built to stand against normal Droid Fighter blasts. She then did a draw back roll to counter attack the Droid Fighters and fired her lasers at them. The lasers were actually quite strong against the Droids and Ahsoka got interested in them because they shot with a black color. It was very hard to see in black space but it was a very deadly type to have. She didn't have the slightest clue of where someone would have gotten this idea, but it was awesome for our little Snips.

"Wow, that's awesome..." Ahsoka commented about her Fighter lasers.

"Commander Ahsoka Tano." A voice calls on the ship's communicator. It was Appo's voice projecting in the ship.

"Yes Commander Appo? What is it?" Ahsoka asks.

"I've been given a special message about the Fighter you are using. It requires further testing as a battle product for Jedi to use. The Council has requested that you use it." Appo explains.

"Seems rather pointless to tell me right now, doesn't it?" Ahsoka asks.

"The Jedi said they wanted you to get a better feel from the ship. Such as handling, weapon fire and strengths." Appo says

"Oh, well thanks Commander Appo." Ahsoka says with gratitude for the loyal 501st Commander.

She starts her Starfighters engines again and send them into the max speed. The Jedi Fighter was actually a good investment if it costed a lot. It felt safe to fly and it was a formidable opponent against other CIS craft. This was gonna be fun for Snips.

The Invisible Hand's laser cannons aimed for the Jedi Starfighter that Ahsoka currently was using. The cannons fired at her and attempted to destroy her. Too bad for the Seps, as they couldn't get a proper aim due to her speed and size. If her Fighter was any slower, it may have been an easy target to take down. But that wasn't the case at this point. Once her Fighter had gotten into firing range, she let her black laser weapons all out against the Cannons and they were easily destroyed. An entire row of defenses were destroyed.

On the command bridge, Grevious gets shot right out of his chair. He lands where a B1 Battle Droid once stood, now destroyed due to the heavy and crippling weight of the General. Grevious struggles to get up because of the fast impact, but he remained hardly injured, just rattled up a bit.

"What was that?!" Grevious demands.

"Uh sir, there is a Jedi Fighter that's destroying our outer defenses. Our cannons can't get a direct lock on them. It is some new Fighter." A Battle Droid says.

"You idiots better keep shooting at them! I don't like quitters, especially from a Droid!" Grevious says.

"Roger, roger." The Droid says getting back to shooting at the Jedi Fighter.

"You better shoot it down." Grevious says threatening to smash the Battle Droid's head right off his shoulders.

Ahsoka had taken her Fighter and declared control of a squad of Z-95 Headhunters shooting at the Banking Clan Frigates bombarding the Venator-Class Star Destroyers. Ahsoka's men had already destroyed all but one. There were fourteen Headhunters that had followed what their Jedi Commander did, and went to go for another bombing run against the last Frigate. The turrets to the Banking Clan Frigate attempted to shoot down the Headhunters. Three got hit while the last eleven managed to avoid being blown to pieces. The wave decided to hit the bridge and ignore the sides as the bridge had complete control of the Frigate's defenses. Once the Headhunters fired at the bridges, blue lasers hit at the bridge and tore through it swiftly. The Frigate explodes and rips in half from the middle. Ahsoka smiled in success from this destruction her group had caused. It wouldn't be long before she could get to the surface and once again see her Master Anakin again. All she had to do was get past the Invisible Hand and get to the surface to safe Anakin's skin with more of the 501st platoon.

"Appo, the Frigates have been eliminated. Please prep me a large squad of Gunships immediately." Ahsoka says contacting her Commander.

"Right away Commander Tano." Appo says back to his... Commander.

* * *

**Saleucami Surface:**

STAPs were being sent in by the Droid Leaders to do some hit and run attacks on the Clone Walkers defending their positions. While the STAP was a weakly armed bike machine, it had it's proposes for dealing with targets very quickly and were hard to hit dude to speed and shape. The STAPs had gotten into waves of five and launched heavy wave fire upon AT-TE Walkers in grouped lines. Four were destroyed from the wave and the explosions had done quite a lot of damage to other machinery in the area.

Anakin who was in the base ares with some of his men saw the STAPs causing trouble and went out of cover. He holds his Lightsaber behind his body and flashes past his men in high hopes in destroying the speeding enemy bikes. He aims for one of the AT-TE's in his view and jumped on top of it. He jumped from that one to another and repeated his action to get up to the front. Some Clones in seats of the main guns took their time to watch their fearless General jump right into the heat of battle. Anakin had gotten to the closest of the AT-TE's at the front and waited for the STAP bikes to go around for a second pass. He saw the five blue metallic blurs charging with their engines wining loudly in the open area they flew in.

Anakin was patient about this for once. He knew that doing a charging run at his enemies would be suicide since their weapons were questionably powerful and fast to shoot with. Once the bikes were close enough, Anakin jumped at them with his blue Lightsaber aimed above his head and heroically sliced through the first one closest to him. The Droid and the bike with it explode as Anakin flies past it to the last four. Anakin dives at his second and third targets and before he even knew it, they were gone. The last two were going to present a small problem as they had a clear aim at the 'Hero with no Fear'. When the two STAPs shoot at the General, Anakin almost didn't see it and quickly swings his Lightsaber fast and bounced the red lasers at the Droids heads. The two remaining STAPs went forward with no riders and Anakin slashed at them. The two blue metal bikes explode from his Lightsaber attack and the parts fell to the ground dragging in the dirt.

Anakin lands on the ground in a crouching position and he deactivates his blue blade. He then slowly rises from the brown dust settling on the ground and looked back to the lines of AT Walkers holding their ground. But Anakin couldn't stand there for a little bit because a large group of Super Battle Droids started settling onto his position and fired their repeating wrist Blasters at the General. Anakin had reactivated his Lightsaber and deflected the attacks back into the Droids with style. Anakin counts about twelve Super battle Droids aiming for him. Twelve Droids with repeating lasers wasn't something he could stand against for long. Anakin then ran up to the Droids and he threw his Lightsaber at a group of five. The Lightsabers flies to one of the Droids and flings at four more. After that, it went back directly to it's rightful Master. Before Anakin knew it, the group of Droids was scrap piles and he quickly went back to the base.

When Anakin had gotten past the groups of big AT-TE Walkers, he had gotten back to his Captain Rex who was with his trusted men Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup. Kit Fisto had his green Lightsaber snap back red Blaster shots at B1 Droids and smiled as he took off some head and the powered bodies just turned to shoot at each other before falling to death themselves.

"Master Fisto?" Anakin calls to the green Council member. "What is the point of defending this base if we are just getting extra tired and keep losing more men? This battle is pointless!"

"Calm down Skywalker." Kit says calmly. "I sense we might not have to wait any longer. I can feel the upper hand is on our shoulders and not that of the enemies."

"I thought we didn't have any other Jedi to spare for us." Anakin says confused.

"We shouldn't. This battle is one of many being fought for in the galaxy between the Republic and Separatists. Every platoon of Clones has been sent out to the war to fight Droids." Kit says.

"There's still my other half of Torrent waiting for a Jedi General to lead them for help here." Anakin says. "But I doubt they would do that that after the General Krell incident."

"We'd still have to give them another leader even if they had fallen victim to a mad Jedi with special Lightsabers." Kit says.

"It isn't fair to them if they don't like it." Anakin says.

"This is war young Skywalker. Risks are what we are taking with each and every step being done to avoid total calamities. You should understand the concept of war." Kit says.

"I've won many battles by taking risks only upon myself before..." Anakin says. "...and lives aren't always pointlessly lost because of my risks."

"But do your plans always succeed in no sacrifices?" Kit asks finally.

"Truthfully no, but my ideas are always the better when people basically keep trying to 'send in the Clones' to fix all our problems." Anakin replies.

"Once this war is over Anakin, then the Clones will finally live in peace, and all the losses we've faced with each man on the field is always a face to praise and remember hen the war is finally over and peace is spread through out this galaxy." Kit says quietly.

"I see..." Anakin says thinking about the Master's words. "But I do think there are alternatives to losing soldiers for pointless reasons."

"Of course there are, but we don't always have that opportunity to face those choices." Kit says.

"We could at least try to avoid a lot of deaths." Anakin says.

"If we can, we will." Kit says.

Anakin looks at the Master with a blank look and then directed his attention back to the battle as both he and Kit bounce back with the Blaster fire hitting their blades, driving back and sparking off the blue and green energy lines.

* * *

**Saleucami Orbit:**

Ahsoka's Gunships were sent out of the hangers and went on a dangerous path to get beyond the Invisible Hand. it was really tricky since she knew the weapon systems on the ship were a lot more advanced then the Banking Clan Frigates. The Invisible Hand was known to cause a lot of havoc with ship to ship combat. A fully armed Venator-Class Star Destroyer would still be easy prey for for monster of a vessel. It was General Grevious' prize for fighting in the war. He might have earned the right to have it.

The Gunships speed through the space around the vessel and avoid as much of the gun systems by flying beneath the Cruiser. While the weapons would not be able to hit them from underneath the ship, Vulture Droids were always a worry. While every Frigate of this fleet was destroyed, there was still many Vultures in outer space that were hunting against the Republican Fighters. Ahsoka had assigned ARC-170s to guide the LAAT Gunships out of the war zone going off in orbit. Ahsoka was no longer needed in the skies and needed to get to the ground to support Kit and her restored Master.

Ahsoka was in a Gunship with five Clones. Commander Appo and four others were standing like frozen men in ice with their hands in the air. In reality, they were just standing silently listening to the sounds of explosions going off outside the transport. They were echoing loudly and quietly as they heard the sounds of Vulture Droids and ARC-170 blasts hitting targets. It was hard to describe how the battle sounded like. After all, the explosions were going off everywhere judging by how everything was sounding like explosions, other than the Gunships sounds and the clones sounds of breathing.

Ahsoka looked directly into the helmet of the 501st Commander who was facing back at the Jedi Ahsoka. He nods directly back at the Jedi Padawan with a respectful look behind his metal bucket.

"Commander Tano." Appo says.

"Please, it's Ahsoka. Do you mind if I speak with you for a bit?" Ahsoka asks.

"Of course... Ahsoka." Appo replies. "What is this about?"

Ahsoka takes a few seconds to speak. She was feeling awkward about speaking about what she would speak of next.

"I've been away from the boys of the 501st for such a very line time. I haven't even seen Master Skywalker either. I'm just a little worried about the state everyone is in." Ahsoka says. "How has the 501st been?"

"We've been through a lot Commander. We've lost over 5,000 soldiers in only a few battles. General Skywalker has been in a lot of medical bays several times since you had left the GAR. He has been distracted and was the main reason why we would have always won the battles with less than high deaths." Appo says.

Ahsoka looked at Commander Appo with shock in her eyes and turns around facing the floor in darkness. Had her leaving the Order and GAR been the reason why the 501st had been taken to very large edges of near defeat? It was hard to think of both her not being to blame and hr being to blame.

"Sir, are you alright?" Appo asks the Jedi Commander.

Ahsoka looked back at the Commander of the 501st instantly. She knew that being in this battle, her zoning out would be a bad decision and choice. It was unlike her to do such a thing, but she had noticed she began to do this since she had left the Jedi and started working the Ventress. This zoning out had to stop.

"Yeah, Appo.." Ahsoka replies softly. "Just fine...".

"You sure, sir?" Appo asks again.

"Don't worry Appo. I just have a lot of things on my mind at the moment and I's really like to get this battle sorted out and over and done with." Ahsoka says.

"Of course, sir." Appo says turning to his own men. This ride was literally annoying to everyone for some reason. it felt like prison duty with no respected personal space of movement to each man all around each other. Each expansion of Clone engineering and training recently had made Clones more different than before with the next methods of creating Republic soldiers. The 501st soldiers on each Gunship was experienced with that train. But except Commander Appo. He was a long running Clone who even once lead under Captain Rex as a Sargent. Now, he's second in charge of the 501st and he pretty much was even with Commander Tano, were it not for her being a Jedi.

"So...?" Commander Appo says awkwardly starting a new conversation to his leader. "Are you ready to face your Master again, sir?"

Ahsoka's heart jumped a bit after Appo asked that question. It wasn't that she wasn't thinking about Anakin, it was just that she didn't know how she should react to seeing Anakin again in person. The closest she got to seeing in the last few months was by watching footage of him on Coruscant when the holo-net news would come on and she would watch would the ex-Sith Ventress. It was normally battle recorded film with Anakin giving Battle Droids some wicked smashed. She did even notice his sloppy Lightsaber handling when he was battling in the video, but she didn't know what had caused it. Her, Dooku, Droids, maybe the Jedi Council? Anakin never attacked like he did unless he was displeased about something. It would be soon that Ahsoka would be with Anakin and maybe he'll act differently.

* * *

**Saleucami: **

Anakin was busy covering a group of Clones containing Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup. It was hard to protect the Clones since he was getting the direct attacks. Super Battle Droids went closer to the Jedi Knight and got power over him as a shot had rained directly past his Lightsaber and hit his shoulder. Anakin flinches after getting the direct impact and falls back towards his Captain. Rex, who had his twin Blasters aiming at Battle Droids saw from the corner of his eye that his General was falling backwards and he reacted quickly by dropping his weapons and grabbing his arms onto Anakin's back.

"General, are you alright?!" Rex asks loudly.

Anakin groans as he uses his left hand to rub his right shoulder. His Lightsaber was still in hand but his shoulder was numb from the blast. He checked it and he was lucky to find it mostly unscathed. Anakin then tries to turn to his second and replies. "Yes Rex, I'm fine. I just need to get back into action."

"First General, let's get Kix to check your arm." Rex says turning directly to his blue armored friend with a red cross on his shoulder. "Kix, check the General out."

The 501st Medic nodded looking at the General and Captain and jogs up to them carefully and releases his equipment pack from his back by putting the straps off from his shoulders and dropping his bag onto the dusty ground next to the two leaders. He pulls out a medical band aid from the bag and went to do work on his General. He went to dismember the metal armor from his shoulder and buried into his leather looking for the wound. Anakin cringes in his men over looking him instead of focusing on the battle going on just feet away. But then the three Clones Fives, Jessie and Tup went to the front of the other three fighters and held their ground with a hard defense questionable in dealing a big blow to the Droids. Anakin hides a smile as he sees his men holding their bravery expertly.

"C'mon Jessie, Tup, the General is counting on us!" Fives says firing his Rifle at waves in a line.

Jessie and Tup nod and fire away just as their ARC Trooper friend had said to do.

As Anakin had watched his men bravely fight the waves, he senses something coming from the west in the distance. He directs his attention to the presence he felt and looked directly into the problem. A large dust storm tornado was coming their way. While it literally was far off from hitting them, they couldn't move since they were in a heavy battle that was desperate in ending this half of the 501st legion and ending the platoon of Master Fisto's squad.

"That's not good." Anakin says, ignoring the stinging pain from his shoulder. Rex looked at his General in worry and looked at the area he was facing. When Rex caught what the General have spotted with his own eyes, his heart had shifted into a worried feeling.

"A dust storm?!" Rex asks. "We need to leave, now!"

"With the Droids sending a lot of heat after us, I doubt we'll be able to hold with our numbers. We keep losing our Walkers with each wave. This battle was pointless from the start." Anakin says. Anakin then reaches to his communicator with his left hand still mobile and contacted the green Master Jedi Fisto. "Master Fisto?"

The Jedi master was defending the east with his green Clone legion. he had taken down five Destroyer Droids that had lacked the formation of shield generators implanted within them. He knew that his communicator was going off with Anakin's, which had to indicate that something was terribly wrong. He knew he had to answer it. He raises his left hand with his glove communicator traveling to his head area and his right hand using his green Lightsaber blade to defend against Droids. "What is it young Skywalker?"

"We've got a dust storm coming our way and it isn't that far off. We need to leave." Anakin says.

Kit bites his lip as he hears the new bit of news from the Jedi. It was a hellish battle from the start and now a storm was going to be able to take away their chances of victory. He literally cursed in his head as he felt a difficult challenge stinging his brain from around the corner. Or maybe it was the Force calling to his will. Either way, it would end badly now, even with reinforcements coming along the way. Abandoning the mission and base would be the only way to survive the encounter. He knew the Jedi Council and the Republic would not be pleased with this faulty rescue defense mission failing. But blast it, this was not worth sending a few thousand troops to when there is clearly more Droids than Clones by a fair mile.

"I see... Normally I wouldn't agree to such a suggestion, but you are right. Staying here is just a fools task. When our reinforcements arrive to support us, we'll make haste to clear out and wait for the storm to settle." Kit says.

"Yes Master." Anakin says.

The connection between the two Jedi disconnects and Kit draws his men and himself back. The Commander of this legion gets to Kit's side, asking him a question.

"Sir, are you sure this is the best idea?" The Commander asks.

"Yes Commander. With our forces drawing down to our last reserves, we cannot risk losing many more men to these machines. We need batter cover and to make matters worse, a storm is approaching." Kit answers.

"I understand sir." The Commander says, drawing back to the main base with the final troops there.

Back on Anakin's side, his men were far better off, but were still under heavy danger already. This side was the most stable, but it was slowly crumbling and it was falling faster by the minute. Kix had finished checking over Anakin's shoulder and replaced the armor back in it's original position as intended. However, Anakin was unable to use his arm for anything. It may have not done much damage besides skin burn, but the intense heat affecting it caused it to go numb. While Anakin could still move, he had no idea what it was doing when turning away. His visual guidance was all that the arm could be relied on now. Kix looked back at Captain Rex with a serious look. It wasn't full of concern, but he knew that Skywalker was the reason for winning battles. His look was given no source pf attention, as Rex couldn't see beyond the Medic's armored helmet.

"Sir, while only sensitive skin was affected during the blast, it has affect all feeling in the arm. It shouldn't be long before he has complete control, but he'll need to get checked for internal injuries when we get to the closest medical bay." Kix says.

"I understand. Good work Kix." Rex says back.

Anakin heard the conversation clearly and wasn't slow to deny his place on the front lines.

"No Kix, I can still lead." Anakin says, and tries to get up. But Rex was behind his General still and held the top of his shoulders to stop his General from raising off the brown dusty ground. Anakin looked back at his Captain in surprise. He never did this before.

"I'm sorry General, but it's under medical orders in the GAR that you mustn't participate in further conflicts until all injuries sustained are in well healing performance." Rex says.

"Sorry Rex, but I have to fight. We are losing and we can't risk losing." Anakin says. he tries to get up again but is then again pushed back down. he starts getting annoyed at his second in command and looked at Rex again. "C'mon Rex I'm serious. Drop it."

"No General. You have to follow procedure. It's against all our orders to let you fight in this condition." Rex replies.

"Do you want this legion to fall and this battle to be lost Rex?" Anakin asks. "If not, I suggest you let me battle."

Rex was skeptical at first about letting the 'Hero With No Fear' back into battle. His right arm was less than useless for the moment. But then again, he's seen the General have a fair share in battle with his left arm instead of the right. Maybe it would be best to let him doing his heroic things.

Rex releases his grip on his shoulders and Anakin raises from the ground. The General looks back at the Captain and gives a nod of thanks before replacing the Lightsaber hand with his non-Droid like human one. The blue blade begins to grow long and it grows brighter with the effects. He then places his position right next to the three Clones already defending the position and deflected the red Blaster bolts back at Droids coming to them. Rex just shakes his head and raises his twin weapons from his holsters and went forward to battle next to his leader again. This was the only way to ensure nothing worse would happen... or anything fatal.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Gunship:**

The ride was nearly up. LAAT Gunships were only forty five seconds from the drop off and the reunion of Master and Padawan. Ahsoka's heart was racing. She was hoping that Anakin wouldn't sense it through the Force. Then again, the battle that she had heard Anakin was in sounded like something that would keep the bond between them silent when distractions are riddling throughout the Force. It was reasonable for such tremendous situations.

"OK boys, it's time to get ready for action. Get your helmets, weapons and gear active." Appo says to the men on the Gunship and on communicator through to the other Gunships soldiers.

Ahsoka looked at the 501st inside the Gunship. They looked like they were ready for a lot of heavy action. It was a wonder why these Clones needed a leader when it seemed like that they would be able to finish the job with heavy equipment. The Clones had Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons and Rocket Launchers. They had the standard choice available on their transports, but went against it this time. Ahsoka was worried about any mistakes being made by pulling a Launcher's trigger. With the other Gunships carrying a lot of heavy weaponry, it could end up in a final fireworks display to the Clones and two Jedi on ground before dying.

Ahsoka's thoughts had stopped when she had realized her thoughts. It was pretty negative to have those thoughts and she didn't like it. Before she knew it, the doors to the sides of every Gunship opened and the thick Saleucami dust had entered the Gunship, going into Ahsoka's eyes. But it didn't really affect her a lot. Not much went into her eyes.

Looking around the area of the field being used. Ahsoka looked from the right side of the Gunship and saw fallen bodies of blue armored Clones and multiple Droid bodies of the standard models. There was remains of Super Battle Droids and Destroyers, but they were few in numbers. The expense of the CIS forces was understandable at times, but having more planets under direct control made it seem questionable as to why they would create an army with weaker units unless they were very lazy.

LAATs had Clones on the edges firing Z-6 Cannons and Rocket Launchers from the sides. Ahsoka looked at what they were shooting at. The Chaingun users were firing at complete squads of Droids and the Rocket Launcher users fired at Spider Droids approaching the base. The Droid casualties were greatly higher with the heavy weapon Clones on the job. Ahsoka looked more further and focused in the battle and got a good look at their destination. She saw the base from the distance and saw the side with the 501st guarding it. As she looked at the front, she saw the defense was being lead by...

"Master..." Ahsoka says.

From the distance Ahsoka sees Anakin's ear twitch a bit and Anakin directed his looks towards the approaching LAATs. Ahsoka quickly dived back a bit and bumped into Appo. Appo was facing the left side before getting hit and looked back behind him to see Ahsoka had fallen against him. His arm was on the wire at the top, so he didn't fall forward outside the gunship.

"Careful Commander Tano." Appo says looking back. "Gunships are dangerous sometimes."

"I know Appo." Ahsoka says. "It was just a clumsy fall."

"I see." Appo says. Anyway, we should get down now before something big comes-"

Multiple red blasts hit the Gunships and Clones fall from each of them with yells of panic coming from the fallen soldiers. About six were lost when the lasers hit. Appo looked from his end to see what hit them and saw STAPs charging towards them.

"Pilots, close the sides!" Appo yelled over the radio.

The Gunships did what the 501st Clone Commander had asked like as if it would be a voice command. When the sides had been closed up, the Gunships had to destroy the STAPs on their own. Ground support infantry would have been very useless against such speedy small targets from the distance they were in.

The LAAT Gunships went nose head against the STAPs and fired their lasers at them. The STAPs had no advantage against the Gunships since they weren't covering the pilots and the stand on Speeders were easy to destroy due to their bulky forms. Their size was the issue in hitting them. In the end the LAATs got the best of them as they had taken the quick way out by firing their twin Missile Launchers at the targets. Since they had lock on abilities the Missiles couldn't miss the STAPs.

Anakin was on the ground and looked at the Droids in the air become destroyed by the Gunships and smiled, thinking help had arrived. The LAATs then went to continue their path to the base and bombed a big wave of the Droids walking and mounting vehicles to pieces. The Gunships then hovered past the air above Anakin and his men, and landed down deeper with in the base. Anakin was glad there was the large amount of Gunships there to assist them. But he felt something... something he hadn't felt since...

"C'mon. We need to greet these reinforcements quickly." Anakin says with Rex and Fives following closely behind. There was one last Gunship that descended onto the ground slowly and Anakin saw by the markings that resembled a Commander painted Gunship. (There isn't one normally.)

As Anakin, Rex and Fives stood at the side of Gunship, the side metal plates open up slowly. Anakin first saw what he unexpectedly knew was the 501st Commander Appo. But then he saw a different figure shorter then the Clones. As Anakin got a glimpse at this person for less than half a second, even he couldn't believe it.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin exclaims in a shocked yet excited voice.

Ahsoka was more shocked really. She was thinking about this moment since she had been sent out onto the mission by the Jedi Council. Now she was at that moment and now was the time to act. She couldn't help but feel glad that Anakin had been more than excited for her return.

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaims back to her Master. Ahsoka run from the Gunship's metal floor to the surface with Appo eyeing her, not expecting a Jedi to act excited. Ahsoka jumped into Anakin and wrapped her arms around him. Anakin almost fell back but returned the embrace his former Padawan have given him. He didn't even realize his right arm was mobile and forgot he even found it disabled before.

"Oh Ahsoka, I'm so glad you're back! I-I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I'm just so happy you decided to return." Anakin says trying to think of things to say.

"I know Master. But I now realize where my true place is." Ahsoka says backing away and softly removing each others arms from each others bodies.

"What do you mean Ahsoka?" Anakin asks curious of the Togruta's choice of words.

"While I know the Council just pushed me away, I know that their opinion doesn't matter anymore. I've been lost from my true path as a hero fighting for the Republic when I was away from my religion of the Jedi. I don't care about my trail anymore. It's over." Ahsoka says.

Anakin smiles at his former Padawan. "I'm so proud you can move on Ahsoka. I'm glad you are back." Anakin says. "But maybe they could push you around less. It wasn't a fair trial."

"Never mind, Skyguy." Ahsoka says. "What's our situation?"

Anakin wanted to talk more to Ahsoka about everything else, but he decided that it was best for when they aren't in this position. "Right now, we've been fighting Droids for hours now and we've lost a LOT of men just trying to protect this base. However, since a big sandstorm tornado is coming this way, I'm pretty sure our efforts are now in vain."

"Well, that's a problem." Ahsoka says. "I'm a little surprised we didn't notice that before."

"I don't think differently, Snips." Anakin says agreeing with Ahsoka.

_"Snips. My nickname. I didn't know I'd miss it this much..."_ Ahsoka think to herself. "Well the good news is that I'd seen the waves of Droids from above. There isn't that many left."

"Finally!" Anakin shouts. "These Droids have been a pest all day."

"I heard enough to make me sick of everything, Master." Ahsoka says.

"Still calling me that, Snips?" Anakin asks.

"Actually, when the Council handed me back my belongings, they have pretty much restored me to my former self and assigned me back to you. I hope it isn't any trouble." Ahsoka says.

"NO, no, it's no trouble Snips. Why would it be? It hasn't been the same without you." Anakin says.

"I'm glad you're happy with that, Skyguy." Ahsoka says back. "Now, about making a plan?" Ahsoka reminds Anakin of the situation again.

"Oh, right." Anakin says. "Well I was thinking-"

"You forgot about me, Master Skywalker." A calm voice said.

Ahsoka looks at where the voice came from and saw Master Fisto.

"Ahsoka, I'm so glad to see you." Kit says.

"Thank you Master Fisto. You too." Ahsoka says.

"You may continue, Skywalker." Master Fisto says.

"In about an hour, a sandstorm mixed into a tornado will be heading here. We've been here defending this place for probably half a day. More for Master Fisto of course." Anakin says with Kit nodding in improvement for adding him to the circle. "But now we have to leave and we have a lot of wounded that really needs out help. We need to load them on to the ships. Get to it." Anakin says.

Everyone there accepts Anakin's orders and do their work. The Clones at the boarders of the field finish the rest of the Droids off and Anakin gave orders for the battlers to rest while Commander Appo's units took care of the rest of the work. The three Jedi also decided to work as well.

Anakin and Ahsoka worked together to help the wounded up and lift them into the transports. While doing so, Anakin had a lot of questions to ask his restored Padawan.

"So Ahsoka, what's been going on recently?" Anakin asks.

"Master, is now really the time?" Ahsoka asks.

"Please Snips, I just really want to know." Anakin says with a serious voice.

Ahsoka sighs but decides to answer him. "Fine. When I had left the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, I felt like my life was over. I had no one left by my side and I was desperate for Credits. Living life on a full city planet is a serious matter, specially when you have no source of income. It was a though life."

"You seem alright now." Anakin says. The two Jedi then lay down a Clone on a stretcher on the metal floor of a Gunship. The Clone was out cold.

"I'm only on my feet right now because I had to work with someone I'd normally never work with, but I did live an interesting life when I left. I got a dangerous job that would normally get people killed." Ahsoka says.

"Go on." Anakin says carefully as they both walked inside the base glowing white with lights as they walked past Jessie and Tup carrying a stretcher with another Clone.

"I was so desperate to find Credits that I made a deal with Ventress." Ahsoka says while walking into a room with a lot more stretchers. "She actually came to me first and she asked if I wanted to help her with the Bounty Hunting she did."

"And what was the deal?" Anakin asks. They both pick up the next stretcher and they continued their path. "It's a dirty business."

"The deal was that we'd only do Republican Bounties and bring in the suspects alive." Ahsoka says. "She didn't like it, but we came to a reasonable understanding."

"I'm glad you didn't turn out bad in the end then. You sure must've chosen your moral points expertly." Anakin says complementing Ahsoka's motives.

"I learn't from you Master. It's only because of your seriousness with helping people that I know when a deal needs to be done or not." Ahsoka says.

"I'm glad my teachings have actually taught you some useful skills Ahsoka." Anakin says. They both put another Clone on the transport and stand for a moment.

All the wounded were cleared from the base quickly as Appo's group was very big. Many Clones had gotten through the halls and they had found it hard to put each soldier on the ships one at a time. Anakin had sent all the Walkers to head to an area free from any storms. They would be retrieved later.

Soon, everyone was just about ready to leave. The storm was only twenty minutes away and it was time to leave. Anakin had given specific instructions on where they would meet up before joining the other crews and getting off planet. Admiral Yularen and Delta Squad went inside Kit's Gunship. All expect Anakin's left. He, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup would still be looking around the base for anything that could be important to the Republic.

Everyone checked carefully and made sure they didn't miss anything or they'll have to retrace each and every step along the way. Anakin checked by himself in some lab room full of unknown chemicals in glass tubs. There was lots of them stored with blue and green liquids that Anakin didn't seem to have much interest in. He looked at the shelves and glass protective covers on them and noticed for himself that a number of them were gone. The Clones who worked in here must've thought some were necessary to keep. Anakin then just assumed there was nothing to be gained here.

Ahsoka looked in the mess hall with Jesse and Tup. Ahsoka looked around the table for anything. Datapads, notes or devices found useful.

Tup and Jessie looked around for stuff in the area where food was made. Tup looked carefully around the openings of draws and compartments where food was located. He searched slowly to make sure he didn't miss anything. He was working like a pro.

"Hey Jesse, how are you going? Found anything?" Tup asks.

He could hear Jesse, but what he could hear was an actual sentence. He turned around behind him to look at his friend who had been eating out of a pot.

"Jesse, what are you doing?!" Tup asks.

"Don't worry, this stuff never tasted good." Jesse says with a smart attitude.

"You're supposed to be looking for anything important, not finding an excuse for a meal!" Tup reminds the trooper with the big Chaingun.

"Oh relax, Tup." Jesse says.

Tup just sighs and smacks his hand into his face. This Clone sure didn't take things as serious as they really were.

Ahsoka smiled at the conflict between the two and just continued to do her part.

Rex and Fives look around a barracks for Clones. Judging by the lights refusing to come on, it was a sign that damage to the base had affected the power in certain places.

"Fives, you check the left bunks, I'll check the right." Rex says.

"Right..." Fives says.

Both Clones equip their night vision gear and their bright lights on their helmets shine on the bunks they looked at. Rex check on the double racks going up and down in zigzags. Fives did the same on his end. Both Clones didn't find anything as they went to the end. There was the bunks opposite from the doors they had come from and followed all the way down to the middle. Since they were going at the same speed, they met up in the middle of the bunks by hitting each others helmets.

Both Clones grunt in reaction and looked into each others helmets, shining light in them. The light made them cringe and back away a bit.

"Found anything, Fives?" Rex asks.

"Nah, the place has been cleared out. No way someone would ever consider hiding important stuff from the enemy in a barracks." Fives replies.

"Let's get back to the meeting point." Rex says.

In the medical labs, Kix walked around with his Rifle hung over his back. He walked slowly to stay focused on the goal. He wanted to not only find important information for the Republic, but he wanted to find something else to heal his brothers. He had been very low on medical equipment after the battle had finished and he wanted more to find. He check desks and and looked around cabinets. He kept them open so he knew he wouldn't be repeating his actions in the same spots. This room was very dark. Computers, lights and even emergency lights were dead. Not a thing in the room was powered other than his head gear.

As he looked around he found some medical bandages on a small desk with chairs around it. He dis-attached his bag from his back and dropped it on the table in front of him. He leaned his Blaster Rifle of the DC-15A model right on a chair. His bag didn't sit it on the stuff he wanted as he put the bag past the bandages. He picks up the medical band aids carefully and drops them into the bag carefully. He nodded in his success in gently putting the small patches in his bag. And put his bag back on.

As Kix had put it on, he hears glass shatter on the floor right behind him and his heart races instantly as he heard it. He quickly reached for his Rifle and aimed at where the sound came from. The light on his head was useful at looking at the spot, but he only saw brown booted feet. He slowly looked back up and a pale shaded face just bent back due to the blinding light hitting the face.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Kix. It's just me." The voice said.

Kix sighs in relief, knowing he wouldn't die. "Sorry General, I thought I was going to get killed by a Droid, or spy."

"It's alright Kix, I see you're just fine." Anakin says. "You found anything?"

"Nothing mission related sit. I just found medical bands that I believe will ease the pain of some of the wounded." Kix says.

"I'm pretty sure we'll have that covered on the ships, but I do admire your open heart Kix." Anakin says. "I couldn't find anything in the labs, so I'll just help you."

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate your help." Kix says trying to sound as best with loyalty as possible.

"You don't have to thank me Kix. Helping people is what I do." Anakin says.

Both the General and Medic look around for medical equipment. They split up in the medical room looking for stuff to use. Anakin activated his Lightsaber and used the hard to miss glow in the dark to look around.

"I see your arm has gotten full control again sir. I'm only a little surprised it healed that quickly." Kix remarked.

"It only happened when I saw Snips. Her return seemed to have made it better." Anakin replied.

"She's a good leader sir. I trust her a lot. Even during the trial." Kix says.

"Thank you Kix. She has grown since then. Even when she had left, she was more of a Jedi than everyone else could ever be." Anakin says.

"I couldn't agree more sir." Kix says.

Anakin had found some sedatives in a draw and looked them over. They looked like they weren't damaged and touched much. There was quite a lot of them in it so instead of trying to carry them all, he pulled off the draw. Kix didn't have any luck and walked to his General.

"You found some sedatives." Kix says observing the drawer Skywalker had in his arms.

"Yes. Want me to put them in you bag?" Anakin asked suggesting his assistance.

"If you wouldn't mind sir, I'd appreciate it." Kix replies.

Anakin get's the field Medic to turn around and he puts the medical needles into the bag carefully as Kix had with the other supplies.

"Alright. We're all set. C'mon Kix. We've got to leave." Anakin says.

"Yes sir." Kix says and the two hurry back to the Gunship.

Outside, the others were waiting for General Skywalker and Kix to return. Once they did everyone boarded the Gunship. Once the sides of the LAAT shut and he leans against the them.

"How long until the storm hits us, Snips?" Anakin asks.

"Five minutes if we don't move it." Ahsoka replies.

The crew hear the engines to the transport starting... starting... BANG.

Anakin knew that judging by the sound of the bang and where it came from, it wasn't good.

"Oh no..." Anakin says.

"General, the belt to the engines has snapped, we can't get this thing going without it." The main pilot says.

"Where is this belt located?" Anakin asks.

"Right between the twin Missile Launchers on the roof. There are spares right in the emergency box in the back of that space you are in." The pilot says.

Anakin looked around for the box in the back and found it instantly. He opened it to find a belt. A really long belt.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult..." Anakin says trailing off.

"I assume you've got what you are looking for, now look at the top of the ceiling and you should see an opening with a lock on it." The pilot says.

Anakin looks up at the ceiling and sees a rectangular shaped hatch. "I see it. Now what?"

"You need to open it somehow. These openings are usually only opened when being fixed on Cruisers." The pilot replies.

Anakin just looks at the lock for a second and just grabs his Lightsaber and does a quick swing at the lock, making the hatch fall open. Once it did Anakin saw the snapped belt just looking like it was tied in deep. Just by looking at it, he could tell how it worked due to his engineering skills.

"So now you-" The pilot says before getting cut off by the General.

"Don't worry. I got this." Anakin says.

Anakin uses the force to grip the broken belt from the hatch and pulled it with the Force, making it fall out of it's tangled state and and falling onto the floor. He then used the Force on the undamaged belt and flung it into the joints by going around carefully and not breaking anything up top. One thing he noticed about the belts was that they were greasy... very greasy. The belt was around the important pieces and Anakin welded it shut using his Lightsaber to melt the metal in place. It would have made an annoying noise if not done.

"OK, it's fixed. Now let's get out of here!" Anakin says loudly.

"About time. The storm is less than a hundred feet away and if we don't launch now, we'll be in for an interesting ride." The pilot says.

"Then go!" Anakin shouts.

"Oh, uh right." The pilot says, and the engines slowly start to run again. This time however, they were actually working. The engines worked smoothly like how Anakin remembers it and he knew he did a good job. But then he felt something gripping the Gunship. The pilots were the first to react.

"Dammit, this tornado had got us sucked in! We are trying as best as we can to avoid an accident!" The Pilot says.

"Just do your job, you can do this!" Anakin says for a moral boost for the pilots.

"We'll try, but no promises." The pilot says.

The tornado was putting up one good fight. The pilots were at their limits when this monster of a storm started attacking their ship. Then it happened. The LAAT suddenly lost all control and the storm decided to stop playing with it and it threw it away. The LAAT went flying for literally ten minutes and breaking the LAAT max speed limits. The Gunship started sinking and soon it hit into a dirt are and burred deep into a field. It took minutes before any of the crew had been able to get up. The last bang had hurt literally everyone on the ride.

Anakin get's up first and everyone else is on their arms and knees. Anakin looks at Ahsoka for a second and attempts to help her up.

"You okay Snips?" Anakin asks reaching out to her hand.

Ahsoka rubs her hand and moans before replying. "Yeah, nothing to worry about Skyguy..."

"Rex, everyone, you alright." Anakin asks after Ahsoka.

"Yeah, we've been through worse..." Rex answers for everyone. Ahsoka crosses her arms and smiles to that answer.

"Well I know we'd want to sit around and stuff, but we really need to get off this thing and go look for shelter before we can get help." Anakin says.

"Alright, General." Rex replies.

Anakin uses the Force to open the large layer of metal wall in front of him and opens it. Anakin, Ahsoka and the Clones jump out and land in a dirt filled field. Rex, Kix and Jesse got a strange vibe from standing there. Like there was a familiarity with this spot.

"This feels familiar..." Jesse says.

"Yeah..." Kix adds.

"Uh, I think we might've been here before Jesse, Kix." Rex says.

Rex then looked to his right and saw an escape pod. It was then that something had clicked into his head. And that very instant, he knew where they were. Then something pointy poked his head.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" A voice says.

Rex smiles under his helmet with that voice being revealed.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you again, Cut..." Rex says.

"How do you know my name?" Cut asks.

"What is going on here?!" Anakin's voice could be heard.

Rex turn to his right and knew by the facial look that this was the man he met two years ago. Now Cut was aiming between the two. More now because more Clones came. But Cut refused to reveal his identity.

Rex then removed him helmet slowly and looked at Cut in the eyes. Cut's facial expression was shock, surprise and excitement contained into one. Cut then smiled and gave Rex a hug and chucked heavily. Rex smiled back and returned it. Anakin was more confused since he was never around when Rex met Cut.

"You wanna explain this, Rex?" Anakin asks.

"Uhhhh sir, well..." Rex says awkwardly. But Cut instead smiles and answers for Rex. "Hey, don't worry about a thing, I welcome you as my guests of honor. Follow me." Cut says happily.

Rex then looked at the back of his friend moving through the hill and instead of making a fuss, he just told his General to follow.

"Please sir, I'll explain everything later. Just trust him." Rex says pretty much sounding like pleading.

Anakin knew that he didn't want to do something stupid, so he just went with it.

"Alright Rex." Anakin says.

The pilots had trouble walking since they got an interesting impact and had to reply on Kix and Tup to hold them.

The thought on Anakin's mind right now was that this was indeed an interesting situation to be in. He wanted it to be over ASAP.

* * *

**End of Chapter:**

**I hope you waited patiently and didn't decide to hate this. After all, I recon I worked hard for this chapter and I hope you all agree. But really, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. **

**I may not have the next chapter up for a few months, but I at least try to get even with you all. So sorry for the waiting though. It's not something I like myself either. **

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a good review! :)**

**~SaintsOfAllSaints01 **


End file.
